1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a toy apparatus including a card reader unit, and a card having game parameter data, and more particularly, a toy apparatus including a bar code reader unit and a card having game parameter data stored thereon as a bar code.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are several known games which use cards on which, for example, pictures, letters and marks are printed to show a given characteristic or strength of each card. Players use the cards to determine a player turn result or a game result. Often, these cards are printed with popular fictional or non-fictional characters to attract users of such games to collect the cards.
Because of the time and difficulty required to compare, for example, different pictures, letters and marks (hereinafter "card game parameter data" or "game parameter data"), to determine a player turn result or a game result, such games usually generate little interest. Also, the game parameter data on the cards are fixed so that the effects of a turn result or a game result on such game parameter data can not be readily changed. Further, conditions which enhance or detract from the strength of such game parameter data cannot be readily determined and applied to the game. Also, there are limited strategies which players can use with such cards.